Total Drama Action Take Six
17 veterans and 3 newcomers battle it out for 1,000,000 dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Action Take Six! Contestants Episodes Episode 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Lives A man with over-gelled hair pops up onto the screen. "Hey! What's up?" He shouted, "We are coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa on Total Drama Action Take Six. In the past this crappy little island in the middle of Muskoka started relationships, broke them, and most of all caused DRAMA." He begins to walk towards the end of the dock. "We brought back some of your favorites, along with three you have not seen before. The interns need to test todays challenge before the campers can arrive, so I mind as well clear up something. You may be thinking, "If it's a second Total Drama Action, why are you at Wawanakwa?" Well the answer to that is, I loved the season 1 location and season 2 challenges. I just mashed it together." A boat horn sounds and startles Chris. "Well here are the contestants! The first one is Sier--. Sierra runs off the boat and excitedly hugs Chris, cutting him off. "OMG Chris like I am soooo excited to be back, has Cody arrived yet?" "No Sierra, you are the first one. Do not even dare try to blow up the island." Chris said recalling what happened back in Season 3. "Next up, Leshawna!" Leshawna steps off the boat and pulls her leopard bags behind her. "What's up y'all Leshawna is back ''in the house! Oh, I didn't realize only one other contestants was here..." There wasn't a boat in site when Dawn arrived, which creeped out even Sierra. "Well, I am glad to see that this island is not a disgusting toxic waste dump anymore." She then introduced herself to the two other contestants. "Wow, girl, how did you get here so fast?" Leshawna asked the mysterious blonde. "Well I just used the power of--" Dawn began. "NEXT up is Katie...or Sadie... well probably both, knowing them." Chris said cutting off Dawn. "EEEE oh my gosh Katie we are back onto the island!" Sadie said, making the others cringe. "Oh I knoooww Sadie, we haven't competed for like..." Katie began counting on her fingers "...Five whole seasons! The island doesn't look very different..." The two simultaneously squeeled and took their place at the end of the dock with Dawn, Sierra, and Leshawna. "Now, everyone's ''favorite contestant--" Chris started. "Harold??" Shouted Leshawna. "Cody!?!" Sierra yelled shortly after. "B?" Dawn quietly said. "JUSTENT??!!" Katie said Justin at the same time Sadie said Trent, making "Justent." "No, iiiits Heather!" Chris corrected all five and smirked. Heather stomped off the boat and quickly stated "This year I am definitely getting the money I ''deserve!" "You're gonna be gettin' a smack up side the head before you'll win that million." Leshawna shot her first threat towards Heather. Heather just rolled her eyes and walked over next to Dawn. "Okay, and now before Sierra has a nervous breakdown, iiiits Cody!" Chris humorously stated. Cody stepped off the boat and Sierra quickly ran over to hug him. Sighing, Cody says "Hi Sierra..." Sierra barely gave Cody five seconds to get onto the island before she smothered him. "Anyways" Chris began. "Next is Heather's ''best friend, Blaineley!" "She wishes" Heather chimed in. Blaineley stepped off and walked over to Chris. "You know, that offer for being your co-host still stands..." "No Blaineley, just no. You will probably be the worst I have ever even experienced." Chris bluntly says to Blaineley. Feeling dejected, Blaineley walked to the group of castmates. "Anyways, after La Desperata over here, it's you're favorite nut-case, Izzy!" Izzy did handsprings and various flips off the boat. "Woo! The RCMP has finally given up their search for me!" Heather then sarcastically replied, "How come, did you tell them you died?" Izzy answered quite seriously with, "Actually, yeah. They think that plane incident three seasons ago killed me." Heather just awkwardly glared at her. "Back for even more torture from me is Dakota!" Chris exclaimed. Dakota walks off of the boat, and she is not mutated anymore. "Yeah, my Daddy bought an antidote, so I'm ready for the paparazzi!" Dakota quickly says. "Ok, here is the first out of three that may be new to you. Her name is Michelle." As Chris finishes this statement, Michelle walks off the boat and takes a deep breath of fresh air. "Ahh... being one with nature is the key to proper health." Michelle said. Dawn instantly walked over to her and the two began disscussing ways to improve the environment. Everyone else thought that Michelle was just completely crazy. "Alright, I'll let the tree huggers discuss, while the second newcomer is introduced." Chris started. Before Chris could finish, a girl wearing a bright pink dress steps off the boat. "I am Eris and I'' will be winning this competition because ''I am the best." Said this girl. Leshawna then muttered under her breath, "Oh great, another Heather." Luckily Eris did not overhear. "Arriving together, will be Geoff and Bridgette. Mr. Jealous-Pants won't let Bridgette compete alone, or even be alone after the whole Alejandro thing." After Chris said this, the couple walked off the boat together. "Don't worry guys, this year we won't be constantly making out." Bridgette assured the cast. "Yeah, my little Pookiekinz" Geoff says. "Awww, Geoffy..." Bridgette replies, which makes everyone groan. "Please, just stop the love fest! Up next is DJ!" "Yo man, so happy to be back. I just hope I don't hurt any animals this year..." What DJ didn't notice was that he actually stepped on a fish when he got off the boat. "Let's have a Team Victory reunion with Lindsay!" Chris begins again, clearly being excited when he announced her name. "Oh my god, hi Kyle!" "It's Chris." Chris impatiently responded. "Ok Chip, bye." Lindsay then stood besides Leshawna. "Here is the last of the three newcomers. Her name is Cindy!" "Oh hi everyone! I am so glad to be here. I'm very nice, and loyal, and--" Cindy began. "Ok Cindy we didn't even ask for a sentence, yet you're giving us a book." Eris snapped at Cindy. "Well, no need to be rude." Cindy then took a spot next to Dakota. "The final three contestants were all involved in some way with the "C+D+G Love Triangle". First up is Tyler the tattletale." Tyler attempted to do handsprings like Izzy, but miserably failed. He was too embarassed to speak and took a spot next to DJ. "Next up is the "New-Heather", Gwen!" "Ugh, I do not want to be back here again, especially if Courtney is here, I'm the last contestant right?" Gwen asked worriedly. "To answer you're question, ask her yourself." Chris pointed behind Gwen to show that Courtney was standing there. "Gwen, I will try to keep calm because last time I got obsessive I was eli--I HATE YOU!" Courtney began to jump towards Gwen but Dawn and Michelle held her back. "Ok, past the drama, I will explain some things. The first is the confessional. The screen pans to Chris in a dirty outhouse. Conf: This is the Confessional, a place where campers can just get what they are thinking off their chests. It is "completely private" and no one will "ever find out what you say." Whenever Chris mentioned the confedentiality of the Confessional, he put air-quotes around them. "At the end of a competition, the loser team may have to vote off a member of their own team. That reminds me, who wants to find out teams?" Almost everyone raised their hands. "Ok, let's begin." "We are doing three teams again. Katie, you'll be Team 1. Go stand at the designated area. With Katie will be Sadie." When Chris said this, Sadie squealed and joined her BFF in the Team 1 Area. Next will be Eris, then Sierra." "Is Cody going to be on my team?" Sierra questioned quickly. "Be patient Sierra. Next on Team 1 is Izzy, followed by Blaineley and Courtney!" "Ugh I'm stuck with 'Ms. Jealous' I'd rather be win Heather!" Blaineley thought outloud. Heather and Courtney simultaneously said "Hey!" feeling offended from Blaineley. Conf: I probably shouldn't have said that outloud. Courtney will have it out for me now. '''Blaineley was clearly worried about being eliminated. '''Conf: Grrr... it's fine Courtney, I'll give her another chance, but if she blows it, she's gone. '''Courtney already began talking about how much Blaineley annoyed her, and they have only been on the same team for two minutes. "Ok, well that's it for Team 1." Chris stated. "WHAT? NO CODY?" Sierra began freaking out and had to breath into a paper bag. "Umm yeah. let's move on. Team 2 will start with all the guys. Cody, DJ, Geoff, Tyler go stand over there." The guys highfived eachother and walked over to Team 2. "Ok, next will be Bridgette, Lindsay, and Leshawna!" The three girls were happy that they were on the same team again. "This time we can go far girls!" Leshawna pepped up the girls." "I'm just glad I'm with Geoff." Said Bridgette. '''Conf: I'm so glad to be on a team with Tayl- I mean Tyler. I don't think we have ever been together. '''Lindsay said. "Ok, now Team 3 will be the rest of you which are Heather, Cindy, Michelle, Dawn, Dakota, and Gwen." "I'm on a team with her, again?!" Heather and Gwen both said. "Heather, we mind as well become friends and get over it." Gwen tried to make peace with Heather. "Yeah right, I do not need you as a friend." Heather rudely replied "I can easily be friends will all of you, you seem like nice people." Cindy says sweetly. Michelle and Dawn were also happy about being on the same team. "We can help this forest together, Dawn!" Michelle excitedly said. "I know!!" The two high-fived. '''Conf: Hmmmm. Heather is a popular contestant so her just being on my team will bring me popularity. Dakota began to plan a route to her fame. "Ok, Team 1, you are called the Angry Actors. Team 2 will be called the Dashing Directors, and Team 3, you will be called the "Crazy Critics. I came up with the names all myself, I'm so proud." Chris says with a smug smile. "Well you shouldn't these names suck." Gwen said, which made Chris frown. "Anyway... I know I didn't explain the camp that much, but most of you have been here before, so just help out newcomers." Chris quickly wanted to start the challenge. "Ok on the first part of the first challenge of the season, each team will need to find and bring a trailer full of supplies to the stage." "What do you mean find?" Michelle asks. "I meeean, you need to find it somewhere on the island. This won't be too bad, considering trailers are huge and easy to spot. The catch is, each of you have a prepicked scene to complete. If you find the wrong supplies, you will have to make it work." Chris replies and laughs. "I can't wait to see how this turns out." "Well are we going to be finding out our scenes first?" Bridgette asks, looking foward to this challenge having a better outcome. "Nope, you will all find out when you arrive at the stage, first one there gets an advantage in the next part. Now get to it, I wouldn't want to be stuck looking for the trailers at night." Chris then hopped onto a four-wheeler and rode off to the theater. '''Conf: This is outrageous. He expects us to find a camper that has the right supplies, with no hint? How's that even possible. '''Bridgette was angry with Chris's horribly unfair challenge. "Ok girls," Heather says, taking the leadership role on her team, "we need to stay together and carefully look. We can't afford to lose the first part of the first challenge." "Hmmm, sounds like a good plan Heather, let's go." Cindy agreed with Heather and began to run towards the woods. "But wait!" Dakota yelled. "What about getting it back to the stage?" "We can figure that out when we find the trailer. Let's get going now." Dawn said to Dakota. The group started running to the woods. The camera then flashed to the Angry Actors. "Katie, you are such a good actor!" Sadie said. "No Sadie, you are such a great actor." Katie replied. "We are great actors aren't we." Sadie before being startled by a voice. "Ok girls! We can worry about acting, after we find our trailer." Courtney said, clearly annoyed by the duo. Blaineley then but in. "We need to split up and look individually. If someone finds it, they can yell some kind of signal and we could all meet up." "Wow Blaineley, that was actually a good plan." Eris stated, clearly shocked. "Thanks, now don't underestimate me again. Let's go!" The group began to run, with the exception of Sierra who was whining about being on a seperate team from Cody. "Sierra, let's GO!" Eris yelled. "Well we know who to vote off if we lose." Courtney threatened. "B-but I don't have my Cody!" Sierra cried, but reluctantly got up and followed the group. "Aww, don't be sad Sierra, if you both make it to the merge, you will be able to stalk him again." Izzy said, trying to cheer up the crying team mate. Sierra sniffles and says "Thanks Iz. I feel a little better now." The group finally made some progress in making it to the woods. The screen then shifted to the Dashing Directors. "Well, what should we do, guys?" Lindsay asked her team. "Well Lindsay, we could have me, you, Bridge, Cody, and Tyler go straight to the stage while DJ and Geoff find the trailer." Leshawna replied. "But," DJ started "What if we can't find it?" "Do you have a better plan?" Leshawna said and DJ shook his head. "Well let's get going!" The camera returns to the Crazy Critics and shows that Michelle and Dawn have an idea. "We've got it!" Dawn and Michelle said at the same time. "You do? How? Got what?" Dakota asked. "Dawn and I have become one with nature." Michelle started. "Yeah, so?" Gwen asked. "We have noticed some disturbances in the woods." Dawn finished. "We believe these disturbances are the trailers. The nearest one is about sixty-five paces North-East." Michelle started again. "Great, c'mon girls!" Cindy said excitedly. As the made their way towards the trailer, the camera began to follow Geoff and DJ. "Alright dude, where do you think that this trailer is." Geoff asked. "I don't exactly know, but we should go through the woods in a spiral pattern. We should come across it that way." DJ said this and was quite proud of himself. "Ok let's start." Geoff then began leading the way. A sound shot through the woods, which startled most of the cast. This sound was coming from Courtney. "YESS!!!" Courtney screamed as she found a trailer. "Guys! Come here!" Her team members began to emerge from different areas, but eventually all combined together. "You did? You really did?" Sierra asked. "Yippie! Yeahhh!" Izzy began to dance like a rattlesnake. "There's no time for that, let's get pushing, and by we, I mean everyone but me." Eris said. "I just got my nails manacured before arriving so I am not ready to ruin them." "Fine, then I guess Sierra will be safe from elimination if we lose." Courtney said, hinting towards who she will eliminate now. "Oh fiiine." Eris began to push with the others and Courtney tried to pull from the front. The camera quickly flashed to the Critics. "Oh crap. They must have found a trailer." Heather yelled after gasping. "Dawn, are we almost there?" "Yes, oh look there it is!" Dawn said and began to run towards it. The rest of the team followed closly behind. "Ok, I'm not one to brag, but I am pretty strong." Michelle began to say to help her team. "If I pull from the front, with some help, and the rest pushes from the back, we should get there in no time." "I'll help pull, I love helping." Cindy said and walked towards the front. "On three, One. Two. Three!" The group began pushing, while the two in the front pulled. "We may make it at least second." Gwen happily said. Geoff and DJ knew that they had to kick it into high gear. "Geoff, do you see anything?" DJ asked. "Umm... not this very second- oh wait! There's one!" Geoff pointed the trailer out to DJ and they began running. "Let's both push it." DJ suggested. "Alright dude, let's do it." Geoff said and began to push the trailer. The next shot shown was of the stage. Chris was waiting for the first arriving team. "Oh look, it seems that we have a winner of the first part!" Chris excitedly yelled. The Angry Actor pushed the trailer close to the stage and ran up to Chris. "The Angry Actors! Good job, you will have some extra time to set up. You will have five extra minutes after the rest of the teams show up." "Yes!" Courtney yelled happily. "I knew we could do it. Good job Blaineley." "Thanks Courtney." Blaineley said with a smug smile. Trivia *All of the characters competing are some of the author's favorites. **This makes it hard to decide eliminations. **Also, it was not intentional to have so many females competing. The ratio is 4:1. *All of the past Team Victory members that are competing this season are on the same team again. *Gwen and Heather being on the same team has continued their tendency to always be on the same team. *The challenges will be a mix of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, even though the Author's favorite season was Total Drama World Tour. *Just to let you know, Heather is not the main antagonist this season. *The author is trying to stay away from having one terrible team that loses most of their players very quickly. *This is the first fanfiction created by CindyTDITDATDWT. *This season is called "Take Six" because it will be the 6th season of the series, after Total Drama All Stars. Gallery ADSBlaineley.png|Blaineley BridgetteTDBTTI.png|Bridgette Yet Another Cindy.png|Cindy CodyTDBTTI.png|Cody CourtneyTDBTTI.png|Courtney Dakota6.png|Dakota DawnTDBTTI.png|Dawn DJTDBTTI.png|DJ Eris.png|Eris Geoff.png|Geoff GwenTDBTTI.png|Gwen HeatherTDBTTI.png|Heather IzzyTDBTTI.png|Izzy KatieTDBTTI.png|Katie LeShawnaTDBTTI.PNG|Leshawna LindsayTDBTTI.png|Lindsay Michelle TDI.png|Michelle SadieTDBTTI.png|Sadie Sierra1.png|Sierra TylerTDBTTI.png|Tyler